ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man: XD
Spider-Man: XD is an American action/adventure science fiction comedy-drama computer-animated television series based on the Marvel Comics character Spider-Man, airing on Disney XD. Plot Six and a half months after being bitten by a genetic mutated spider and become a superhero know as Spider-Man after losing his uncle, Peter Parker works to master his abilities while also battling super-villains while also trying to be a normal high school kid. Characters Main Characters * Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Voiced by Will Friedle) Recurring Characters * Mary Jane Watson (Voiced by Mae Whitman) * Aunt May Parker (Voiced by Susan Sullivan) * J. Jonah Jameson (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) * Robbie Robertson (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) * Betty Brant (Voiced by Laura Bailey) * Captain George Stacy (Voiced by Kurtwood Smith) * Gwen Stacy (Voiced by Hynden Walch) * Detective Jean DeWolff (Voiced by Salli Richardson-Whitfield) * Liz Allen (Voiced by Laura Bailey) * Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid (Voiced by Bryton Jones) * Felicia Hardy/Black Cat (Voiced by Tara Strong) * Hobie Brown/Prowler (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) * Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl (Voiced by ) * Dr. Curt Connors (Voiced by ) * Debra Whitman (Voiced by Kimberly Brooks) * Dr. Ashley Kafka (Voiced by Kari Wahlgren) * Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider (Voiced by David Kaufman) * Colonel John Jameson (Voiced by Daran Norris) Other Marvel Heroes & Allies * Avengers ** Steven Rogers/Captain America (Voiced by Daran Norris) ** Thor Odinson (Voiced by Rick D. Wasserman) ** Tony Stark/Iron Man (Voiced by Seth MacFarlane) ** Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk (Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal as Bruce Banner, Peter Lurie as Hulk) ** Dr. Hank Pym/Ant-Man/Giant-Man (Voiced by David Kaye) ** Janet van Dyne/Wasp (Voiced by Jennifer Morrison) * X-Men ** Professor Charles Xavier/Professor X (Voiced by Patrick Steward) ** Scott Summers/Cyclops (Voiced by Sean Maher) ** Jean Grey/Marvel Girl (Voiced by Grey Griffin) ** Dr. Hank McCoy/Beast (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) ** Bobby Drake/Iceman (Voiced by Greg Cipes) ** Warren Worthington III/Angel (Voiced by Nolan North) ** James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine (Voiced by Steven Blum) ** Ororo Munore/Storm (Voiced by Tangie Ambrose) ** Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat (Voiced by Danielle Judovits) * Fantastic Four ** Dr. Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (Voiced by Jason Marsden) ** Susan "Sue" Storm/Invisible Woman (Voiced by Nicole Sullivan) ** Johnny Storm/Human Torch (Voiced by Seth Green) ** Ben Grimm/Thing (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *** H.E.R.B.I.E. (Voiced by Billy West) * Matt Murdock/Daredevil (Voiced by Bruce Greenwood) * Elektra Natchios (Voiced by Kathryn Cressida) * Luke Cage (Voiced by Dorian Harewood) * Danny Rand/Iron Fist (Voiced by Loren Lester) * New Warriors ** Dwayne Taylor/Night Thrasher (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) ** Namorita (Voiced by Jodi Benson) ** Angelica Jones/Firestar (Voiced by Danica McKellar) ** Richard Rider/Nova (Voiced by Jeremy Shada) ** Robbie Baldwin/Speedball (Voiced by Benjamin DIskin) ** Vance Astrovik/Justice (Voiced by Sam Riegel) * Namor (Voiced by Dave Boat) Antagonists * Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (Voiced by Charlie Adler) * Harry Osborn/Hobgoblin (Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) * Eddie Brock, Jr./Venom (Voiced by Quentin Flynn as Eddie Brock, Jr., Frank Welker as Venom) * Cletus Kasady/Carnage (Voiced by Scott Menville) * Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus (Voiced by Jeffrey Combs) * Max Dillon/Electro (Voiced by Thomas F. Wilson) * Mac Gargan/Scorpion (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter (Voiced by Steven Blum) * Quentin Beck/Mysterio (Voiced by Gregg Berger) * Herman Schultz/Shocker (Voiced by Diedrich Bader) * Lizard (Voiced by Steven Blum) * Adrian Toomes/Vulture (Voiced by Jeffrey Combs) * Flint Marko/Sandman (Voiced by Travis Willingham) * Donna Diego/Scream (Voiced by Maggie Q) * Abner Jenkins/Beetle (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor) * Frederick "Fred" Myers/Boomerang (Voiced by Donal Gibson) * Wilson Fisk/Kingpin (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) * Hammerhead (Voiced by Patrick Warburton) * Lonnie Thompson Lincoln/Tombstone (Voiced by Khary Payton) * Silivo Manfredi/Silvermane (Voiced by Mark Rolston) * Martin Li/Mr. Negative (Voiced by George Takei) * Inner Demons (Various Voices) * Alex O'Hirn/Rhino (Voiced by John DiMaggio) * Enforcers ** Jackson Brice/Montana (Voiced by Troy Baker) ** Raymond Bloch/Ox (Voiced by John DiMaggio) ** Daniel Brito/Fancy Dan (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor) * Morris Bench/Hydro-Man (Voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) * Iguana (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Angelica Barncale/Stunner (Voiced by Vanessa Marshell) * Alistair Symthe/Spider-Slayer (Voiced by D.C. Douglas) * Maxwell Markham/Grizzly (Voiced by Brad Garrett) * Richard Deacon/Human Fly (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Dr. Jonathan Ohnn/Spot (Voiced by Charlie Schlatter) * Dmitri Smerydakov/Chameleon (Voiced by Glenn Steinbaum) * James Sanders/Speed Demon (Voiced by Matthew Mercer) * Dr. Miles Warren/Jackal (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) * Kaine Parker (Voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes) Other Marvel Villains * Victor Von Doom/Dr. Doom (Voiced by Phil Morris) * Baron Helmut Zemo (Voiced by Robin Aktin Downes) * Loki Laufeyson (Voiced by Ted Biaselli) * Amora the Enchantress (Voiced by Gabrielle Carteris) * Skurge the Executioner (Voiced by Peter Lurie) * Brotherhood of Evil Mutants ** Erik Lehnsheer/Magneto (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor) ** Raven Darkholme/Mystique (Voiced by Tamara Bernier) ** Frederick "Fred" Dukes/Blob (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) ** Mortimer Toynbee/Toad (Voiced by Alexander Polinsky) ** Angelo Unuscione/Unus the Untouchable (Voiced by Diedrich Bader) ** St. John Allerdyce/Pyro (Voiced by Trevor Devall) * Vector Creed/Sabretooth (Voiced by Scott McNeil) * Circus of Crime ** Maynard Tidboldt/Ringmaster (Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) ** Zelda DuBios/Princess Python (Voiced by Ashleigh Ball) ** Bruce Olafsen/Bruto the Strongman (Voiced by Travis Willingham) ** Eliot Franklin/Clown (Voiced by Mark Hamill) ** Jack Pulver/Human Cannonball (Voiced by David Kaye) ** Ernesto & Luigi Cambonno/Great Bamonnos (Voiced by Jeff Bennett & Tom Kenny) * Bullseye (Voiced by Brian Bloom) * Ebenezer Laughton/Scarecrow (Voiced by Steven Blum) * Nightmare (Voiced by Robert Englund) * Leland Owlsley/Owl (Voiced by William Salyers) * Calvin Zabo/Mr. Hyde (Voiced by Tom Kenny as Calvin Zabo, Fred Tatasciore as Mr. Hyde) * William Taurens/Man-Bull (Voiced by Travis Willingham) Episodes See List of Spider-Man: XD Episodes Trivia *The series mixes the elements from the comics, the Ultimate Spider-Man comics, the Sam Raimi's Spider-Man film series, Spider-Man: The Animated Series, The Spectacular Spider-Man, the Marc Webb's Amazing Spider-Man film series, the Marvel Adventures: Spider-Man comics, the 1980s Spider-Man cartoon series, and the Spidey comics. Category:Billy2009 Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Animation Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider Man Category:Spider-man Category:Television Series Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows based on books Category:TV Shows based on comics Category:Computer-animated television series Category:Computer-animated Category:Computer animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Comedy-drama Category:Science Fiction Category:Science fiction Category:Superheroes Category:Superhero television series Category:Disney XD Category:Disney XD Shows